


I wish i had an angel

by Windwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, timeline: 2012
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Рамлоу не хочет ни с кем делить чеканный шепот, непрерывно звучащий в ушах и опаляющий пламенем, катящимся от первого позвонка к пояснице, стоит ему только вспомнить эти два слова.





	I wish i had an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Да, я неиронично назвал фик по песне Найтвиш, но, поверьте, она и д е а л ь н о ложится на Стива/Брка.

Эти несколько дней Трискелион похож на потревоженный улей – разговоры о сердечном приступе Тони Старка – и похищенном Тессеракте среди тех, кто имеет право знать – заполняют собой весь штаб. 

Но Брок Рамлоу не слышит ничего из этих разговоров, и ему плевать, связан ли отказ реактора с исчезновением асгардского пленника.  
Джек – и те из «Удара», кто был рядом в те долгие пять секунд – смотрят на своего командира как верные цепные псы, только и ждущие приказа, чтобы броситься вперед. Растерянные цепные псы, которым нужно хоть слово.

Но Рамлоу молчит.

Ситуэлл не встречается на пути – и он рад этому.  
Рамлоу не хочет ни с кем делить чеканный шепот, непрерывно звучащий в ушах и опаляющий пламенем, катящимся от первого позвонка к пояснице, стоит ему только вспомнить эти два слова. 

На вторые сутки он находит Стива Роджерса в тренировочном зале. На часах уже далеко за полночь, и Рамлоу знает – никого, кроме них, на этаже нет.  
– Капитан.  
Роджерс оборачивается.  
– Рамлоу.

Измочаленная груша раскачивается на цепи из стороны в сторону у него за спиной, но на висках нет ни капли пота и дыхание не сбилось ни на йоту – ничего не говорит о той ярости, с которой он сейчас вколачивал кулаки в наполненный песком мешок. Только встрепались светлые волосы надо лбом.  
В глазах у Роджерса – отблески тревоги, и Рамлоу знает – это что-то новое. Возможно, он тоже встревожен сердечным приступом Старка, но волнение за другого не заставляет людей вновь и вновь вбивать кулаки в боксерскую грушу.  
И все же, даже таким – встрепанным, захваченным своими эмоциями, Роджерс идеален.  
Он был идеален при первой встрече, но сейчас он стал скульптурой, дождавшейся последнего движения резца. Последний кусочек смальты лег на свое место, завершив мозаику, доведя ее до совершенства.  
Рамлоу хочет шагнуть вперед и, чуть приподнявшись на носках, шепнуть на ухо Стиву два слова, вернуть то, что он подарил ему тогда, в лифте.  
Он хочет и большего; не только быть рядом с идеалом – но и овладеть им, хотя бы на мгновение. 

– Рамлоу? – Стив слегка хмурится, и его волнение касается кожи Рамлоу, словно лучи утреннего солнца.  
– Кэп, - повторяет он. Сглатывает обманчиво-мягкое «хайль» и чуть шипящее «гидра». – Хочешь спарринг?


End file.
